


Out There

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Culture Shock, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Chase just still had much to learn about the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There

Boulder never ceased to amaze Chase. The green Autobot held such an exuberance and fascination with Earth that Chase still had to get a hold of. He had to admit that the blue planet had its sights and grandeurs, as well as its follies, especially for the rules and police codes that he learned over the time they'd been in Griffin Rock so far.

Chase figured that Boulder had a gift for artistry and learning, and learning was a good thing for them, especially on a planet that had become their home. To Boulder, it seemed that there was so much more than Griffin Rock, so much more than their mission, and there was more to be seen out there. From the color of clouds to the newest scientific discovery, he was willing to find out what else was there to uncover.

Still, it wasn't like that the police bot didn't want to see what else Earth held, besides what they have already seen, far from the firehouse and even under their very footsteps. Chase just still had much to learn about the planet, even when it puzzled him until his processor would ache. Boulder was always eager to see what lay beyond their home and their mission.

At least Chase knew that Boulder understood what could be out there, and what else was left to see in what they called home.


End file.
